


Starker bingo

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: My prompt fills for Starker bingo 2019





	Starker bingo

Peter wasn’t sure how or when he found his new kink. He’d been browsing the gay section of pornhub and stumbled onto a bdsm video. He’d rarely watch those types, but the thumbnail looked promising. It was a rather long video, and it featured all the goods – tying up, degradation, spanking, choking. But then the dom got out a strange looking thing and put it the sub’s cock. Peter almost got soft, because it looked painful, but his roommate would be back soon, so he had to finish. As he watched the sub get pounded mercilessly, unable to cum, aroused him more than he thought it would. He imagined himself in that situation and after a few more strokes and Peter had the most powerful orgasm yet.

He’d go back to the video again and again, but sometimes it wasn’t enough. He wanted to experience it, but he had to find a dom, who’d be willing to do it. Craigslist was a no go, he couldn’t find the right guy on Grindr. So Peter resorted to using Reddit and after creating a throwaway account he made a post on r/bdsm. It read ‘’20-year-old gay male looking for a professional dom in the New York area. Mostly into chastity’’. Peter ignored the post for a few hours, in order for it to get enough answers. It gained popularity pretty quickly and he had to read a lot of suggestions. After he scrolled through countless websites, he chose dom T. T had been doing this for 20 years now, he was bisexual and his prices were good. And the cherry on top was that his specialties were orgasm denial, chastity and role play. So Peter didn’t hesitate to book a consultation with his new dom. They exchanged messages and then the male dominatrix sent his client a hotel address and a time for their meeting. He had instructed Peter to text him when he arrived.

Peter’s hands shook as he typed ‘’here’’ on his phone. His thumb hovered momentarily over the send button, then he pressed it. Was he making a mistake? What if he didn’t like the experience? He could always safe word out, but then what? His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. He looked over and saw T, God that man was more attractive in person. The pictures on the site didn’t do him justice. Peter just waved, to signal that he was the client. That was so cringy, he thought.

‘’I’m Tony.’’. The dom introduced himself.

’’Don’t I have to call you master, or something. Sorry, it slipped out. I’m Peter.’’

‘’You can call me Mr. Stark if you’d like.’’

‘’So, where are we going from here? A bdsm club? Please tell me that you don’t have a red room or a basement dungeon nearby.’’ Pete said, still standing outside.

‘’No, we’re going up to my hotel room. Jesus kid, is this your first time doing something like this?’’ Mr. Stark replied, leading his client inside.

‘’Yeah.’’ Peter said, turning red.

‘’Well I’d be glad to pop your cherry.’’ Tony said, licking his lips.

As they took the elevator up to the penthouse suite, Tony started asking his client some questions.

‘’So kid, how’d you get into cock cages. Most people start off with something less intense, like role play.’’

‘’Well orgasm denial has always been pretty hot, but I couldn’t control myself, I’d always cum. And cock rings were nice, but I wanted something more restrictive.’’

‘’And why did you choose me? I’m sure there were younger and better looking professional doms out there.’’

‘’Well I’ve always been attracted to older men and you Mr. Stark are a silver fox. Another perk was your experience – you definitely know what you’re doing. And you’re fucking hot.’’

‘’Okay Peter, calm down before you cum in your pants. We’re here’’. Tony led him in the hotel room. Then he walked over to the suitcase laid on the bed and started pulling out things like lube, condoms and three velvet cases.

‘’Before we start, let’s go over our rules again. What do we use for communication?’’

‘’The color system – green means I’m okay, yellow means stop the scene for a moment and continue when I’m green again and red means stop the scene completely. We also have a safe word, which is spider.’’

‘’Very good Peter. And which kinks are we here to explore.’’

‘’Chastity, cock cages, orgasm delay and denial, degradation and dd/lb role play.’’

‘’Good. Should we get started?’’

The sub just nodded.

‘’Can you strip for me? I need to figure out the size for the cage.’’ The dom asked. Peter did as he was told. Mr. Stark examined the sub’s cock for a moment. ‘’Okay, now I need you to get hard.’’. Pete thrust his dick into his fist a couple of times, not that looking at the handsome man beside him wasn’t enough to get him hard.

Mr. Stark took out a pretty pink cock cage, that Peter had definitely seen before. It was called the vice and it retailed for about 150 dollars. The dom had chosen the plus size and it seemed like it would fit snugly on Pete’s cock. Peter closed his eyes as the dom put on the cock cage, he was always squeamish when it came to that part.

‘’I’m done. Look at your pretty little cock.’’. So he did, and it was pretty – the cage had some extra parts and the black padlock was contrasting with the pink. He reached down to feel it, when Tony lightly smacked his wrist.

‘’Who said you could touch it. Don’t misbehave, kitten or daddy will have to punish you.’’

Tony sank down to his knees and licked the bottom of the cock cage, almost as if he was giving him a blowjob. Peter buckled his hips forward and the other man pulled away.

‘’Strike two, kitten. One more and you’re out. Behave.’’

‘’Make me.’’

‘’That’s it. I’m gonna give you 10 spanks for that. And after that I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Get in my lap like a good boy count them for me.’’

Tony lovingly caressed Peter’s ass, before bringing his palm harshly down on it.

‘’One’’

‘’Two’’ That was harder than the first one

‘’Three’’ Peter’s ass was already red and aching. He couldn’t touch himself and he was so hard against the cage that it almost hurt. But the pain was delicious, much like the pain that he was currently receiving from his dom.

Each spank felt different. He barely got to ten, his voice breaking when he said the last number.

Hearing this, Tony asked concerned

‘’Color?’’

‘’Green.’’

‘’Okay. Kitten, I’m gonna fuck you now. Make your whore mouth scream for daddy.’’ Mr. Stark laid Peter on his stomach, placing a pillow underneath his cock. The sub could hear the lube cap pop off, and moments later he felt Tony’s finger at his entrance.

‘’You’re so tight for me, Peter. I wanna fuck you so bad, wanna ruin your pretty little hole.’’ Pete just moaned, not thrusting his voice. He could accidentally make a bratty remark and get punished again. As Mr. Stark added a second finger, he could hear him unwrapping the condom. Before thrusting in, the dom asked once again.

‘’Color?’’

‘’Green.’’

Tony was bigger than any guy Peter had been with. He was long and thick, filling him almost to the brim. The sub thought how much he’d love to suck that cock, gagging on the length.

‘’Kitten, you take me so well. I don’t think I’ll last long with the way you’re squeezing around me. ‘’ Tony grabbed Pete’s hips and began thrusting fast and shallow, making his cheeks bounce. The dom angled his thrust so he could hit his sub’s g-spot. A few more thrusts and Tony came, finishing inside the condom. While he was riding out his orgasm, Peter’s cock was painfully hard in the cock cage. He needed to cum.

Tony disposed of the condom and walked over to him. He laid Pete on his back and unlocked the cock cage, taking off all the parts. Peter’s dick sprang free, hard with beads of precum on the head.

Mr. Stark grabbed both his cock and Pete’s and jerked them together. It took the sub 2 strokes to cum all over Tony’s chest. The dom was about to pull his hand away, in order to not overstimulate his partner

‘’Don’t stop. Please, I can go again.’’

‘’You sure?’’

’’Yes. Please make me cum again.’’

Tony took both cocks again as Peter thrust forward, moans spilling from his mouth. He cums with Mr. Stark and almost falls to the ground too spent move. He’s a mess – all red and red, his stomach covered in cum. Tony grabs a washcloth and cleans them both up.

‘’I should go.’’

‘’It’s late, Pete. Just crash on the couch.’’

‘’Okay. As long as you don’t charge me 300 dollars an hour for that.’’


End file.
